Burgoyne 172
| homeworld = Amphibalus III | occupation = Chief Engineer | posting = (2368) (2371) (2376) (2385) | rank = | status = Married | spouse = Selar | children = |affiliation = }} Burgoyne 172 is a Starfleet officer in the 24th century who is known for hir tour of duty as Chief Engineer of the heavy cruiser and the Chief Engineer, then Executive Officer of the Battleship . As of 2385, s/he has assumed the position of Chief Engineer of the fleet carrier-heavy battleship prototype . Childhood Burgoyne 172 was born on planet Amphibalus III to just one parent, Burgoyne 171. Unlike most of hir dual-gendered people, Burgoyne was sociable and outgoing. Most Hermats have difficulties dealing with members of other species. Starfleet Academy life Burgoyne, or "Burgy" as some of his friends call hir, has a natural talent for all things technical. Since the most advanced systems in the Alpha Quadrant are in use by Starfleet, Burgoyne realized that that was where s/he could find sufficient challenge. Thus around 2350 s/he entered Starfleet Academy. As a cadet, Burgoyne excelled at Engineering, but also did extremely well at psychology and the sciences. Being the happiest when allowed pursuing hir technical prowess; Burgoyne consistently asked for and received assignments to predominantly engineering duty. Early Starfleet career In 2368, Lieutenant Burgoyne was assigned to the engineering section of the when s/he was assigned to assist a J'naii doctor named Dorvan in stopping a malfunction Federation probe that was wreaking havoc on the planet Damiano. Burgoyne has a wealth of Starfleet Engineering experience having served in the engine rooms of several classes of modern starships including the USS Magellan, the , the Oberth-class USS Cochrane, the USS Tian An Men, the USS Ulysses and the USS Odyssey. The Excalibur In 2371, Lieutenant Burgoyne 172 was transferred to the as the Assistant Chief Engineer. There s/he met Commander Elizabeth Shelby the ship's executive officer. After two years of exciting missions at the fringes of the Federation border, the Excalibur was recalled to Earth after informed Starfleet Command about a Borg vessel heading towards Sector 001. At Earth the Excalibur joined the task force that was formed to meet the Borg vessel, which consisted of more than a dozen ships including the Bozeman, Budapest, Thunderchild, Yeager, Lexington, Defiant and Endeavor. The Borg vessel was engaged and several Starfleet ships were destroyed. In a series of maneuvers designed to lure the Borg ship away from Earth, the Excalibur was caught and severely damaged by a Borg cutting beam. The , under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, arrived and led the remains of the fleet to victory. In the encounter several members of the Excalibur crew were killed including their old chief engineer and the ship's commanding officer. Chief Engineer After the battle with the Borg at Earth, the was sent to drydock for repairs, and most of the crew were reassigned. Lieutenant commander Burgoyne remained aboard and was reassigned as the ship's Chief engineer under new Captain Mackenzie Calhoun. Selar Burgoyne was immediately attracted to the ship's new chief medical officer, a woman named Selar. When Selar seemed uninterested in hir attentions, Burgoyne had a brief relationship with Lieutenant Mark McHenry. Selar resisted Burgoyne's advances for some time until, while suffering from the fires of , she gave into the mating instinct, and chose Burgoyne to sate her needs. When Selar became pregnant with Burgoyne's child and attempted to raise him on as a Vulcan citizen, Burgoyne took hir case to both the Hermat Directorate and the Vulcan Judgment Council to no avail. Burgoyne eventually convinced Selar to raise the child, Xyon (Named for Captain Calhoun's son), together on the Excalibur. When the was commissioned in 2376, Calhoun asked Burgoyne to be his executive officer and Burgoyne accepted. Burgoyne served in the position throughout the Gateways crisis, the battles with the Beings in 2376, the war with the Selelvians and the Tholian Assembly in (approximately) 2377 and 2378, and the Excalibur’s journey to the gelatinous realm of the Bolgar and the Teuthis in 2379. Vanguard Command In 2385, Burgoyne transferred to the Fleet Carrier-Command Battleship prototype and accepted a downgrade to the position of Chief engineer. The new posting gave hir an opportunity to work on top-of-the-line Starfleet technology. S/he transferred together with hir mate, Dr. Selar, who was also assigned to the new ship as assistant chief medical officer, and their son, Xyon. External Links Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Invincible personnel Category:USS Excalibur personnel Category:Vanguard Command personnel